The Hero and the Skald
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A gijinka fic that takes place in the before the middle ages in a world forsaken by the legendaries long ago. A miltank and a lucario team up and fight for the things at are important to them. All character in this world are gijinka.
1. Aura Sensing

I could not understand my reasoning for staying in the Black Dagger bandit group. I do not know the exact price for attending the Bard's Collage and it was a pretty steep price from what I've heard. I probably just got so used to the risky and lucrative business of stealing from caravans and other travelers. It isn't so much of the short term lifestyle, but the lack of change in my life that was unhealthy.

It had been about a month since I evolved into a lucario and I was still getting used my aura abilities. Richard, the bayleef archer was counting all the coins we got from hold up while Garduk the rough, a graveler, was shaving.

"One hundred and ninety-seven, one hundred and ninety-eight, one hundred and ninety-nine," Richard said as he counted, "Hey Marcelo, what comes after one hundred and ninety-nine?"

"Two hundred," I said.

"That's really dumb of you," Garduk says, "What else can it possibly be?"

"Hey, I'm not used to dealing with so many things. At least I didn't screw up like that treasurer we had," Richard says.

"We used to have a treasurer?" I said

"You've met Adair the Loud?" Garduk said, "He used to be called Adair the Meticulous. Then one day he announces to the entire hideout that we got over a million coins from a caravan raid. He thought the big number after one thousand was a million. Needless to say, the name didn't stick."

"What is the big number after a thousand?" Richard asked.

"Ten thousand, then it's one hundred thousand, then it's a million," I said.

Suddenly I noticed a person on the road out of view.

"There's a person all alone on the road," I said, "We don't have much time."

"All alone?" Garduk said, "I guess this area was assumed to be free of bandits before today. It's not surprising that someone could be so carefree"

I sensed for the aura to find out what I can about this person.

"Female, typeless, moderate strength aura, and a meatless diet" I said sensing her aura, "I do not recognize her race from her aura, but she's stronger than the average typeless gijinka."

"Typeless," Garduk says, "That's no problem for Mercelo and me."

"She may know special moves. Typeless pokemon can be tricky but three of us can handle her," I said.

We moved to intercept the traveler, Garduk bringing his hammer. I kept my swords in their scabbards so I did't have to worry about picking them up. I couldn't figure out much more about the girl gijinka from her aura, except that she was strong, stronger than any of our team's aura. Aura wasn't the best indicator of strength but it did tell a lot about potential.

We hid behind a large rock near the road. She came up from over a hill as I sense her aura. This was going to be easy. Richard peeked out.

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant," Richard said, "I'm not robbing a pregnant woman."

"I didn't sense anything. Are you sure she's pregnant?" I said, "We won't go that far."

"She has a long sword and huge shield on her back," Richard says, "So maybe not."

I looked out for a peek and studied this person.

"Small white horns on her head, a tail with a ball on the end, fair skin, brown hair, blue eyes. She has black and white clothing, although that messy black and white pattern is unknown to me." I said, "Her race is a complete mystery to me, and she is most definitely not pregnant."

"Blue eyes? As an archer I wish I was blessed with your vision," Richard said, "So it's okay to attack, but that shield is going to be a problem with my arrow. So, what's with her chest? Do you think it has much to do with her race? I still have my doubts."

"That body shape is like a slightly exaggerated gogoat woman, although I'm reminded of the darker skin bouffalant. She's not overfeed like those nobles or the more gluttonous races because her stomach doesn't budge out," I said, "and I can sense pregnancy before the physical signs show up so it's not that at all."

"What if her race has some terrible ability? Smeargles are typeless as well and you wouldn't believe what they can do," Richard said.

"She stops," I said, "She must notice something."

"Well, typeless gijinka may be tricky but they all are softskin to me," Garduk said.

The rock type lead step out to the road and I was obligated to follow him. I drew my swords as Richard drew his bow behind. The girl grabs her shield and holds it on her side. She must have notice Richard and his drawn bow. I wonder if she was a good enough sidestepper to avoid Richard's arrows.

"Hi boys, looking for people to rob?" She said, "I don't have anything beyond what I don't need to survive."

"You have a pretty nice sword. It's not from around here, and neither are you from what my colleague says," Garduk said.

"Yes, I've been far and wide an never seen your race anywhere," I said, "And I've been to the furthest reaches of the world. I've even been past the Dragon's Land."

"That's a funny thing to say. How do you know there aren't further places? There could be more than one dragon's land," she said.

"There are pretty extensive maps of every place gijinkas have been to, even primitive lands are mapped out. There's a lib…"

"Mercelo enough!" Garduk says, "It's clear you don't have any gold or jewelry but you're holding the best sword I've seen in a long time, so thin and long; I'm sure someone would pay good money for that. It would be the centerpiece of today's loot. It'll make the long trip out here worth it."

"So you recently rob somebody?" she says.

"Yes, so do not be getting ideas about resisting or anything," Garduk says.

"I do have some things of interest in my bag," she says.

She reached into a small snatchel and pulled out a kelpsy berry and flicked it up in the air.

"Garduk, get out of the way!" I yelled as I dove away from the girl. I feel a blast strike my body. I may not know this girl's race, but I know natural gift, and the effect of all fifty-eight known berries. By consuming a berry and drawing natural energy, the user of a move can use elemental energy as a weapon in a chaotic manner. The effect of the kelspy berry is an aura-natured explosion that expands through the air and diving to the ground minimizes the damage.

I've never been assaulted by such strong aura before and try to get up in pain. I looked and saw the girl bashing Richard with her shield, breaking his bow in the process. Garduk was knocked out completely by the natural gift explosion. I try moving but my feet can't find the ground. My senses were messed up by the aura, and that was the one aura based natural gift. Such horrible luck says much about my life choices.

I fall back to the ground and saw blackness and the pain took me. I woke up and see Garduk still unconscious. I stood up and noticed that Richard wasn't in sight. I ran back to where the loot was. Richard was there covered head to toe with bruises. There was no loot.

"I'm sorry Mercelo, she took it all," Richard said.

"How long has it been?" I said, "We can still catch her."

"It's no good. You were out for the good part of an hour."

It was at this point when I decided that the power to be did not care much for my lifestyle.


	2. Two Weapon Fighting

**The rest of the story will be from our heroine's view, when we are with the party that is. I just thought it was important that the main characters are introduced from an outside perspective.**

It was nearly sun down when I heard some behind me. I thought of the bandits who took the money from. I was a stone's-throw away from a town so it would be a bad place for bandits. When I turned I was surprised to see just one of them running my way. The one who I think was called Mercelo by the others. I was pretty sure he was a lucario, though I've never seen one before.

He had slight dark skin and brown eye. He had a spike on his chest which was the only thing I heard about lucario, other than a supposed ability of sensing life.

"You're not doing this banditry thing very well," I said, "If it took you three men to be beaten by a miltank, one man isn't going to cut it."

"That is why I am no longer a bandit." He kneed down before me. "My miserable defeat was at the hand of gods and spirits of old. I must be diligent in my true profession as a bard. It is clear that I must change my profession to protect those worthy of my protection."

"Gods and spirits you say? You make it sound like you were the ones who were outnumbered," I said.

"Don't get me wrong. I was only lead to you by these powers. I wish to be you protector. Only a small sum is required. Maybe one fifth of the coins you taken…"

"This gold is mine," I state, "You don't deserve one-fifth of 447 coins."

"I didn't know there was that many," he said with his tail lowering, "we weren't done counting. How did you count them so fast?"

"I'm good with numbers."

"So, does twenty coins to be your guard sound fair. Travelling alone isn't a good idea. I feel destined to be your guard," he pleaded.

"If want to be my guard this badly, then shouldn't you be paying me?" I said.

The lucario drew his two swords. "I will prove my worth. My name is Mercelo. If we share our names, we are less likely to injure each other in a duel."

"Okay Sir Two-Swords," I said, "My name is Annika."

I drew my sword and grab my shield from the back.

I decide to taunt him. "So, are shields too expensive were you came from or are lucarios too stupid to understand what a bow is?"

"I'm steel type. I can handle a few arrows so long as I protect my eyes."

"That explains a lot of one-eye steel types I've seen."

Mercelo attacked. He was quick on his feet and he move around my, but he was having trouble getting his swords pass my shield. When he moved to my right, he often attacked, only to pull out when my sword easily deflect his swords.

"You're not achieving anything by going to my left," I said. He was fast enough to get by my shield that way.

One attempt left a huge opening, and my attack made him drop his sword, but the sword was caught by hook by the other sword. He kicked off my shield and ran backwards when he landed.

His stance change as he had both swords in one hand while blue sphere was forming in his other hand. I notice a scratch were I got him with my sword. It wasn't a good enough hit for a steel type. As he launched the sphere of aura, I blocked with my shield.

The shock I felt was like a mallet hitting my shield, but I stood strong as Mercelo came in a all or nothing charge. Denying him entry with my sword, I slammed my shield into him and hit his head. He was knocked dizzy and another hit from the shield knocked him out.

He was pretty quick and brave but he was outmatched. Maybe I could let him stick around for my journey..


	3. Elemental Swordmanship

The lucario was was regaining consciousness. I gave the healer a story of him being a victim attack. I walked over to the cot and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. I don't have the time to just hang around here."

He finally woke up. "What? Where are my swords?"

I held them up. "I took them. Here's the deal, you can come with me, and I won't charge you. Then, you can keep your sword. It's almost like being paid."

Mercelo eyes opened wide. "You mean you actually accept me as your guard, even after I tried to rob you?"

"Your not my guard. I need someone who can sense hostile parties. I'm going into more dangerous places. If you defending me in a fight, then you failed at you job." With these words grab the blades and handed him the hilts of his swords.

"I can do more than just sense. I'm have many other skills," Mercelo offered standing up and sheathing his swords.

"Are you experienced with bartering," I asked.

"Very much so," he said.

I held out the bag. "Is this enough for a slave?"

"I suppose. Do you even know how to appraise the value of money. It won't be enough for top slave. What kind of slave are you talking about?" Mercelo asked.

"Well, he's nearly a head taller than me, strong, no elemental skills, and I want to buy him before he gets processed. I been trying to intercept the traders on their way to Geirdina."

The self-styled bard stood back. "Geirdinian slave trader? Do you know what they do to women? Who are you trying to buy, or rescue? A family member? A brother?"

"Yes, it's my brother. He was captured by slavers during a raid, and they do unspeakable things to the male slaves as well. Such an act would be a death sentence in my own land."

"And you trust a former bandit to help you with such a task?"

"You're a man of your word." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "Do you know the best way to go."

"Yes, I will lead you to Geirdina," he said. "I will also do my best to protect you and save your brother. You have my swords."

"Well, I'm not impressed with your sword fighting. You do realized that I wasn't even using any of my abilities," I said. "I am the best sword master in my village as well as axe master. There is no shortage of warriors from where I'm from."

"Elements infusion?"

"Only three: Ice, fire, and lightning," I listed.

"You do know that those are that those are all the elements that conduct through metals?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there's psychic with telekinensis. Then there's dragon and aura with doesn't interact with non living things well. There's also grass, water, fighting, steel, ground, rock, bug, ghost, flying, fairy and poison. Of all seventeen types, only three of them are conductive," Mercelo said.

What, aura is different from fighting and typeless don't count?

"Well, not everything is agreed upon but it's well know that there are three conductive types? Usually, only a dragon type masters all the elements after many years, and you're a very young typeless."

My sword was one my waist on his side. I grabbed it and make lightning goes through it. Then I made the end burn. After that, I made it glowed blue and white vapors came from it.

He was no longer watching were he was going. "Well," the lucario said. "I guess I'm nowhere near your skill."

"It took you this long to realized this?" I said.


	4. Commerce

The lucario did turn out to be useful. He spoke four dialects for the time I was with in, and he assured me that we can intercept the slave caravan before they reached Geirdina. Now, he requested that I acted as his bride in the presences of a salamence noble-woman. I could only make out one word to every five she was saying.

As we held each other, a servant brought out a 'wedding dress." I never seen blue-dyed clothes before. He thanked the noble woman. No doubt the slave trader would take me seriously in this.

As we left, he opened up the bag of money we had. He looked disappointed. "I think we can pull this off and still have money for the trip back, he said. This pink gems are not worth very much. They were produced by the princess of the carbinks and caused an economic war a while back. It's only recently that they've been considered to have any value at all."

"Well, that jewelry is worth something, is it not?" I asked.

"Yes, especially during the moment we barter. You'll need to wear jewelry as part of your cover, and you'll have to throw a ring, but leave at least one ring. It'll be your husband's ring." He took my hand and started to parse my fingers.

"Aren't you supposed to be my husband?"

He laughed. "Not during the exchange. My hands are far too callous and I don't think I can get my hands on proper clothing during that time. With that dress and something to make you look pregnant, it'll convinced anyone they you'll have a husband that can afford a small army of mercenaries at the very least. I merely protect up from pick pockets. Also, I'll interpret, which isn't uncommon."

"But, what about this dress, as well as my sword and shield."

"Yeah, that dress needs to be returned. It's not common practice to barter a noblewoman's clothes. For your sword, it's it's a decorational sword and wouldn't really last in a fight. Many people would assume as such for it's length. The shield isn't worth as much as either."

"We're going to barter away both your swords before this shield goes on the table, understand?"

"Yes, mi'lady."

"So, Mercelo, what's the likelihood of you keeping your swords? You really only need one of them. Is it like a god's whim?"

"Well, there are things which affects price. The transport costs across the desert to Geirdina would save us money. The fact that there isn't as much business in this city also helps with the costs. Unfortunately, I have no idea of the typical price for a miltank."

"We don't call our men that."

He looked at me confusedly. He then looked at my horns. He eyes widened and he took a step back. "Gods, Annika! You're a barbarian!"

"Well, we don't have kings, if that's how you put it."

"But, I don't even know. You're a tauros. You look so different from your men. You, how did you even get as far as you did? You would have had to sail here."

"So?"

"They sail with women on board?" he asked.

It wasn't too surprising. I thought it was only a superstition of my own people. "Umm, it's not that hard to figure out is it. You need one woman for every first women. They remove each other's ill-luck."

He paused to think. "You know, I think I understand. Every tale I've heard it was always one woman. Never two or four."

"Yes. I sailed here with three other woman on board the boat."

"And that raid, was it your brother doing the raiding?"

"Yes. It was very bad fortune that the caravan was there at the time."

"So, you're basically the criminals in this story?" he stated.

"We weren't the ones who put all those unprotect villages by the sea."


	5. Civilization

The opposing army, the one we have we've been fighting for seven month appeared across the desert. This was the hour the mubarizunis foretold many years ago. No army before has lasted for more than six weeks against the Eternal Empire, but this Latios General was able to keep the imperial army at bay for far longer than any opponent. Still, his army's defeat was playing out on this seventh hour, the same as any event foretold by the mubarizunis. It didn't make this war easier on the men, including me.

I looked over at Mubarizun Remeis, an hypno three-fifths my height. He anticipated my question as he already was looking to my eyes. The past seven months have been little more than an annoyance to him. Either he or I will take on the general in battle.

"Your orders are to take General Tridious duFaroon Latios II to the imperial prison. You are the only one qualified to handle the Latios."

"Yes, Your Eminence." I politely responded. Most of the men were not privy to the knowledge of their own survival. Losses were inevitable, but not all losses were equally likely. I felt no reprieve in the revelation.

His smile reassured me. "Don't worry, Detree. I know your dislike for spilled blood. This will be one of the better battles of your career. I can guarantee you that much."

The light haze finally reveal the eyes of the dragon warriors. They have seen horror most recently, and they were all nearly ready to die in battle. One wasn't. The blue haired general had seven bronze swords unstealthed under his power. His dehydrated eyes said death, but not for himself or his army. I knew what I had to do.

I ran to the general and four swords came in my range and he had no more control over their movement. As he looked me in the eye, I realized that this is the first time I've seen an adult latios or latias. Then, I was seeing through the eyes of one.

_**T**he construction of the Marble Palace was evident halted from miles away. Soon, the dead bodies of slaves were visible._

"_**O**h my. They overworked them. All of them," a farsighted dragonair said._

_**T**he general, whose eyes were seeing all of this, disagreed. "Not quite Diroisal. Remember who we're up against. We came here for water. They cut off the supplies and continued working them."_

_**G**eneral Latios leaped into the air. They ground raced below. I never experienced flight such as this, but the blemish of death across the palace make the experience far too sour. Not a single living soul came across my vision. Only one of the general's men had both the ability and strength left to follow him in his flight. "Some of these slaves were the last of their kind. Never again will they appear in this world." The general did not respond. They was now a higher concentration of bodies. "Wasn't the completion of this palace foretold by their marbans?"_

_**T**he Latios landed on the end of aqueduct. "The Murbarizunis do intend for this place to be completed on whatever hour they foretold, and they intend our people to also clean up this mess." The corpses here were remains of those hoping for the first drops of water to come from the end of the aqueduct. The races were different from the rest of the site._

"_**T**askmasters. Their own people…" the flygon said._

"_**Y**es, I know." The Latios looked down the aqueduct all the way to the mountains in the distance. At the very edge of his sight, there was a gap that could only be seen for this height. There were also likely gaps obscured within the mountain. "There's no way this can be fixed by us in time to get water to the army, even if we assume the source is unguarded."_

"_**A**nd other supplies?" the flygon absentmindedly said._

"_**W**hat other than water do we need? Death is already having His way with the army. Let's return to the men. It's time to face our fate."  
_

A searing silver blade came out the leggings of the Latios but it was still anchored to his leg, which was sent to the ground with the rest of his body. His ankles and wrists were restrained by unmoving black metal. No matter how he would struggle, my mind made it impossible to escape. The dragons were demoralized by their general being pinned to the ground.

"That wasn't enough to distract me," I said.

"Absolute metal," he murmured. This must have been the name his people has for this ability. Had he known I was the only living person in the world with this ability, he wouldn't not have approached me as he did. He must know he had no advantage over me at this point. The dragons were already surrendering, and falling to the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

I spoke down to him. "You are to come with me to the imperial city. There, you will be placed under arrest. You will not be given the honor of dying for your king, or his memory."

The mubarizun spoke. "Your fate is to remain in a dungeon for the rest of your life. If you try to escape, you will fail. Your death will happen on the thirty-ninth year, fifth month, tenth day and twentieth hour of your imprisonment during your sleep."

"What about my people?" the Latios parched voiced yelled.

"They are recognized as possessing the light of heaven." Remeis coldly said speaking only of the latios species. "Their temporary defiance will be forgiven for the next generation."

The Latios voice further stressed the point. "No, I mean, my people. My nation."

"You mean the lesser dragons? Yes, they will be put to work at the Marble Palace. It's not a comfortable fate, but it's better for the world if they are put in their place as soon as possible." The mubarizun stood there in finality. He pointed me away.

"Army separate!" I yelled and the army moved and made a path for me and my prisoner. "I'll allow you to walk. Remember that I've have ripped off tougher limbs than yours."

The Latios followed. When we were past the soldier I said, "You claim you don't believe in Heaven's Doctrine. Are you going to attempt escape from the prison?"

"No, I need to be as close to my people as possible." he said.

I was now out of basic earshot of the army. "But everything that the eight mubarizunis has written has happened every time, at the hour. If you escape the nation, that will disprove Heaven's Doctrine. It's clear that the emperor and mubarizunis are formidable with their predictions, but If anyone could defy them, it you." This may have been interpreted as taught by any keen ears.

"I, such a thing is unthinkable. My duty is to my people. It is the closest I can tie my fate to them. I will not abandon them out of hatred of your emperor."

I walked in front of him so he couldn't see my face. "You may be the greatest military man in all of history. I don't understand why the heavens put you on the wrong side. Your ultimate destiny was to lose and to see your people end up in bondage."

"The powers on high may have something for my people. I don't know all the things that happen on earth or in heaven, I know my people. Do you think you know the world as a tapestry you can look upon? Are you certain of the design of the world from from this point? Are you certain of which side of history you are on?"

"Yes I am." I said. _We're both on the wrong side._

Although he couldn't see my face, I was certain he was counting my tears as they left my eyes.

* * *

Mercelo noticed a scroll which looked like an imperial report. The Eternal Empire liked to make sure those reports were so prolifically spread that even the uniformly illiterate backwater villages would take notice. He probably shouldn't read it, as it might distract from the task of buying Annika's brother. However, not reading it would be a distraction.

With that reason, he took the scroll and opened it. He skimmed it and instantly regretted it.

"Rupert." he said to himself with his arms shaking.

"Mercelo, I'm ready." Mercelo turned and saw a beautiful woman in a mostly blue dress. He never thought that Annika's giant bosom would look so sophisticated, and the dress made her lower half a bit of a delightful mystery giving a good overall shape. He could easily forget that a barbarian was standing before him. All his eyes told him is that he was seeing a high class bride, and that he wished he was still playing the part of the groom.

Mercelo shoved the scroll in his tunic. "You look just right for the act. I'm wouldn't be surprised if the gods rewrite the world so that your entire family are the richest of nobles after you put on that dress."

"Mercelo, does something ill you?" Annika asked.

Mercelo put the report out of his mind. This story right here is one he can make right.

**Okay, I'm think of just skipping Act 2 and start Act 3 as an SYOC story. The Latios's defeat would be the prologue. I really only have two scenes for Act 2 thought out.**


End file.
